Pavê de Nozes
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: James sempre gostou de observar Lily lambuzar-se ao fazer pavê nozes.


**Nome do autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**:Crovax e Dressa  
**Título**: Pavê de nozes.  
**Sinopse**: James sempre gostou de observar Lily lambuzar-se ao fazer pavê nozes.  
**Ship**: James e Lily  
**Gênero**: Romance  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Status**: Completa  
**Observação**: Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do fórum 6vassouras. Presente para Marmarduke Scarlet. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Pavê de Nozes**.

James sempre gostou de observar Lily lambuzar-se ao fazer pavê de nozes.

Parecia uma criança descoordenada, ele sempre observava. Era sempre uma surpresa adivinhar o que acabaria mais sujo: ela ou a cozinha. Quem diria que a sempre organizada e meticulosa Lily Evans a melhor aluna de poções do ano deles, tornar-se-ia tão destrambelhada no momento de fazer esse doce?

Porém, James sabia que pavê de nozes tinha um efeito em Lily. Era como se ela entrasse em um mundo paralelo. Além de descuidada, a sempre "siga as regras" senhora Potter assumia um ar de improvisação.

"_James, são três latas de leite condensado, não duas!"_ A primeira vez que ouviu isso, James se assustou. A receita era expressa quanto à quantidade de latas; porque, então, Lily quisera uma a mais?

"_Uma é para eu comer enquanto faço..."_ James ainda ri ao lembrar-se da face avermelhada da esposa quando lhe contara o motivo.

James também gostava de observar o olhar de desagrado da esposa para o creme de leite. Lily odeia o cheiro de creme de leite.

"_Sempre tive a impressão de que creme de leite é leite que azedou"_

Para essa frase, James só soube a razão quando contou a sogra sobre a curiosidade. A mulher rira e, em um baixo tom de voz – pois Lily não poderia ouvir– sua segunda mãe disse:

"_Eu disse isso a Lily quando ela era criança. Ora, você conviveu com ela tempo suficiente para saber o quão curiosa ela é". _James voltara para casa com os utensílios de cozinhas que sua esposa havia pedido emprestado e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele sabia algo e Lily Potter não, isso sempre trazia a velha sensação de transgressor.

Lily também sempre comprava três vidros de leite de coco e não duas, mas isso era por sua causa.

"_Você gosta dessa coisa estranha. Tome."_ E ele aproveitava com satisfação – mesmo ouvindo a cada cinco segundos ela resmungar que casou com um "anormal que prefere leite de coco a leite condensado".

Não era o leite de coco – o qual ele admitiu, era um gosto estranho seu – que o fazia feliz: era o fato de ela ter se lembrado dele.

Nunca era preciso que ela pedisse por bolacha maisena: eles consumiam, no mínimo, quatro pacotes em uma semana. Era um vício idiota de ambos, mas que tinha todo um significado para Potter.

Era mais uma das coisas que os dois compartilhavam.

Para todos aqueles que diziam que não tinham nada em comum, Lily sempre respondia:

"_Bom, sempre há bolacha maisena"_. Somente James entendia o que ela quis dizer e isso aumentava sua alegria. Era um segredo deles

As nozes sempre eram picadas por magia. Lily não se entende com aquele aparelho trouxa chamado liquidificador. E a James nunca é permitido ajudar na feitura do pavê de nozes.

"_É uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer sozinha". _O moreno nunca consegue ver a expressão da esposa quando diz isso: Lily sempre desvia o olhar e esconde o rosto com os cabelos.

E isso o irritava por um momento, pois mostrava que ela tinha um segredo que não queria compartilhar.

Ao fim, eles esperam a torta gelar – claro que nunca ficam as seis horas parados na cozinha, esperando a torta gelar, mas sempre ficam um bom tempo ali, parados -, enquanto dividem o que sobrou do chantilly. Há dias em que Lily é generosa na torta, então sobra pouco; em outros dias, ela é egoísta, e eles comem chantilly até dizer chega. Por fim, há aqueles dias em que James surpreende-a com uma lata extra – a qual será usada nos café das manhãs seguintes.

São essas pequenas surpresas que mantém viva a relação.

"A pior parte é sempre limpar a bagunça..." Diz a ruiva ao fazer um aceno com o pulso esquerdo.

"Lil, somos bruxos. Não é como tivéssemos muito trabalho de qualquer forma". James ri baixo e, apesar da cara enfezada por ter sido contrariada, o ex-maroto sabe que ela concorda.

"Você quer saber como começou minha obsessão com pavê de nozes?" Ela pergunta e ele vê as faces rubras. É algo que sempre quis saber e,se ela esta disposta a contar, ele vai aproveitar a oportunidade.

"Sétimo ano, um mês antes de eu te convidar para o passeio em Hogmeads". Olhos castanhos vêem a esposa encher a boca de chantilly.

"Vou pensar que foi por minha causa, Lil...Não aumente meu ego. Você sempre disse que se isso acontecer, o mundo explode com o peso". Ela gargalha e um pouco de chantilly escapa pela boca. James limpa com um beijo e ela sorri.

"Foi por sua causa. Eu comecei a te associar a pavê de nozes".

"Hum? Então, espera, você só me chamou para sair porque o pavê não te satisfazia mais ?"

"De certo modo..." Ela sorri de modo enigmático e guarda a lata de chantilly na geladeira.

Eles não usarão o chantilly nos café da manhã, mas ele será usado.

Essa certeza faz o marido sorrir maliciosamente e ela te acompanha.

"Então quer dizer que quando você faz o pavê é como se estivesse me fazendo?" Ele pergunta rindo e ela começa a rir também.

"Sim, de certo modo...."

James vê Lily sair da cozinha e começa a se levantar para fazer o mesmo, quando ela volta correndo e te diz:

"E James, acho que a partir de hoje precisarei de quatro latas e não três. Tenho certeza que a minha fome vai aumentar nos próximos meses..."

**Fim XD**

**Nota da autora: **Fic levinha escita para o Amigo Secreto. Espero que tenham gostado – em especila a minha amora secreta (L). Rebiews serão bem aceitos!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
